Well, that's a tight squeeze In more ways than one
by itsarrowbaby
Summary: Oliver and Felicity. Stuck in a packing crate. Nothing to do. Smut ensues. Olicity, not established. One shot. Rated M for a reason. Smutty smut smut.


**Hello lovely readers! OK - this is my first official Olicity smut story...so I'm a bit nervous about posting it! I hope you guys enjoy it...it was fun to write ;) Please do leave a review if you have any thoughts on how I can improve for the next one! Oliver and Felicity stuck in a tight bind. Can't be all bad :) Enjoy x**

* * *

'Felicity! Keep still!'

'Oh, I'm sorry Oliver, forgive me for not having the where-with-all to know exactly how to behave when we're literally shoe-horned into a packing crate that shares a terrifying likeness to a fricking coffin!' She hissed the last words and took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Oliver and Felicity were in something of a tight spot. Literally. Having thought it was a good plan to hide in a packing crate to get into the controlled area of the shipping yard, their master plan had gone somewhat awry when said packing crate was left in the shipping yard instead of being loaded as expected. They were in no immediate danger, and Diggle would be coming to get them out, but not for a couple of hours at least. They were stuck.

The create was about 2 and a half feet wide. Or in other words, probably big enough for two normal size people to both lie in side by side, if one of them isn't a muscle bound vigilante. As it was, Felicity couldn't find a comfortable position in which to rest, hence the incessant wriggling.

'...Felicity, if you keep moving around, the damn crate is going to tip over, and we'll be in an even worse position...'

'Look, I'm sorry Oliver, I can't get comfy, you're taking up all the damn room!'

'Oh for goodness sake, try this' He reached over, and taking his arm around her shoulders, shifted until she was lying directly on top of his chest, rather that trying to squeeze in alongside him.

'Oh!' Felicity found the entire length of her body, from chest to toes, pressed firmly along the entire length of a very firm, warm and leather clad Oliver Queen.

She hoped she wasn't pressed so hard against his chest that he could feel her heart pounding, not to mention other suddenly-very-sensitive areas heating up.

'You know, I don't want to say 'I told you so', but I believe I mentioned that I thought the hide-in-the-packing-crate idea was asking for trouble'.

'Felicity...'

Oliver growled out her name on a warning so low, she felt it grumble through his chest. She tried to ignore that the result of the slight vibration had her pressing her thighs together keenly.

Felicity's hair was hanging in his face, and absentmindedly he reached a hand up to push it behind her ear. In doing so, he caught a glimpse of the expression on her face. An expression that made him unconsciously shift his hips slightly to ease some unexpected pressure there. He saw it immediately; Felicity was turned on. It was clear as day on her face. In the way her eyes were suddenly slightly darker, and her cheeks held a hint of flush in the darkness. It was there in the way her lips had parted and she'd sucked in a quick breath when he'd moved his hips under her, and the way her tongue had inadvertently licked them. It was there in the way she was suddenly breathing just a tiny bit slower and heavier. Most of all, it was there in the way she was looking him, steady as anything, in the eye. There was no ambiguity there, no shame or embarrassment, just honesty.

Neither would be able to pin point who actually kissed who, did she lean down to press her lips against his, or did he reach up and close the gap? Did it matter? They were finally kissing and she was sliding her body against his in the most delicious of ways and he was exploring her mouth with his tongue and her hands had snaked inside his leather jacket and it was all happening so fast and so wonderfully, and...

'Owww!'

Felicity had attempted to move her head back so he could kiss her neck and instead had only succeeded in slamming her head against the solid roof of the crate, delivering a very firm whack to the head.

'Oh, my god, Felicity, are you alright?!'

'yes, yes, I'm fine' she replied, starting to laugh.'who knew...packing crates, trickier places to get laid than you'd think!'

Oliver let out a quiet laugh, 'do you think this is probably a terrible idea?'

'Well, maybe, but there's only one way to find out'

She quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked, before sliding off his body to lie in the small gap between him and the edge of the crate. There wasn't enough room to lie there with them both flat on their backs, but they could lie on their sides. Felicity peeked over her shoulder at him, braced her hand against the wooden wall of packing crate in front of her and gave him an inviting smile.

Oliver immediately caught her drift and rolled on to his side behind her, nestling his nose behind her ear and breathing in the familiar scent of her. She wriggled her behind against his crotch, causing him to suck in a sharp breath; she'd managed to lever her arm so it was twisted up behind her, around his neck, holding him firmly against her and, in this position, she could turn her head so they were able to kiss again.

Oliver snaked an arm around her firm waist, and quickly found his hand traversing downwards, under the waist band of Felicity's skirt and under the elastic of her panties. Even in the dark, he could tell they were lace, and the new knowledge that she'd been wearing sexy lingerie all this time under those sexy short skirts had him rocking his leatherclad hips against her backside on a groan.

His fingers swept down over smooth, firm skin until he found her centre. So wet and warm she was, he slid his long index and middle fingers either side of her clit for the first time, and stroked her languidly. He found her hot, soft and slick with an incredibly welcoming wetness. Felicity moaned into his mouth as she arched her back against his chest, at the first feel of Oliver touching her intimately. Something she'd thought about so often when using her own talented fingers to massage herself to climax.

'Oh my god, Oliver, yes...yes' she breathed...

He swept his tongue into her mouth and rubbed and caressed her clit as deftly as the space constraints of her underwear and skirt would allow. Under the darkness of the crate, Oliver felt, rather than saw, as he made Felicity come for the first time - her lips wet against his neck let out a long moan, and her thighs clamped around his hand involuntarily. He swore he could feel her vibrations passing through her in the darkness and it made his already rock hard cock ache.

'God, you're beautiful. I want you Felicity, right now'.

She nodded in agreement and yanked her skirt up to her waist, while Oliver managed to free his pounding member from the leather confines of his suit. He'd never had sex fully clothed in the suit before, and it seemed very fitting that it was with her that he finally would. Felicity had lifted her leg and pushed back towards him, so when he grabbed her hip and maneuvered behind her, it didn't take long before he could sink himself inside her.

'Fucking hell, you're so tight' he hissed, seeing stars in the darkness of the crate as her tight, hot, and very wet self encased him for the first time.

'You feel amazing' he breathed in her ear.

'Hmm, you too Oliver, you tooo' she breathed.

He shifted slightly, bending his knees so he could use the leverage provided by the floor and walls of the crate to thrust into her while she braced herself against its sides so she could effectively push back onto him. Their movements were restricted by the walls, but that seemed to only intensify the friction and feeling between them, as they felt every tiny movement intensely. Felicity let out a long moan, followed by a sharp cry when Oliver tucked himself into her particularly deeply, she reached behind them to clench his firm butt to intensify his movements, telling him she wanted it deep and hard. His hand had snaked round to find her clit again and he was rubbing her in a way that would have rocked her world even if he wasn't also fucking her deeply from behind in a way that was hitting spots she didn't know she had.

Her head rolled back to lean on his shoulder and she could hear him groaning and panting against her ear. Sucking her ear lobe into his mouth, Oliver slowed his thrusts, and his fingers, before sliding almost all the way out of her, Felicity growned in disapproval before crying out in almost overwhelming pleasure when he suddenly, firmly, thrust into her to the hilt. His fingers twirled once around her clit before again he stilled and almost pulled out and repeated the sweet torture again, and again, and again.

Before long, this technique had Felicity virtually vibrating with pleasure, writhing and moaning against him, rolling her hips as she desperately sought more contact. He found there was something indescribably sensual about watching her; his friend and partner, the smartest woman he had ever met, so confident in her pleasure, in taking and giving it. There was no self consciousness as she writhed and bucked and moaned to maximize her pleasure.

This was a vague surprise to him. Oliver had thought about Felicity sexually, often, although only very late at night, when he was alone and could quietly pretend his drifting mind meant nothing. He'd always thought she'd be kind of shy, awkward even. He'd be lying if he said at times he hadn't found his hand firmly moving against his cock, his brow beading with sweat, at the idea of Felicity's presumed sexual subservience. He'd thought about her hot pink lips hard and fast around his straining cock. He'd thought about pushing her feet apart with his own, her skirt rucked above her waist, while he bent her over his desk at Queen Consolidated and fucked her till she saw stars. He'd thought about what she'd look like with her hands tied above her head on the salmon ladder while he licked her out until she begged him to let her come. He'd thought about all that and more, and came over the imaginary visage of her body and face so many times, that he was actually utterly unprepared for the sexual amazonian she actually appeared to be. To his own surprise, he found this version of her, the real Felicity - unbridled passion and sexual confidence abound infinitely enticing. He wanted to do nothing but please her.

He found and squeezed sweetly taught nipples in a way that had her sinking her turquoise nails into his neck.

'Oliver, please' she groaned in his ear, before timing a firm grind of her hips particularly well, so he was deeply inside her,

'I need it Oliver...'

It was his undoing, he stopped torturing her and started his deep movements inside her with delicious attention to her clit in firm, fast movements. Felicity's orgasm built for a long time, slipping in from the sidelines before retreating again, making her work hard for it, along with Oliver's coaxing. When it arrived, she came hard, a thundering train of pleasure rattling through her body, causing her to shiver and sweat, and cry out his name on a strangled moan before he shuddered and saw stars, emptying himself into her with more intensity and heat than he could remember ever doing before. They lay, panting, sweaty, totally entangled in the darkness, the only sounds their laboured breathing.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my first smutty Olicity story - hopefully there will be more to come!**


End file.
